eoe_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
CHP - Races
Here are the races of the continent Superior, the follow will be the description of all races that can be found on the continent along with strengths and weaknesses. A small backstory of the race will be given here as well but culture and history of your section of your race is up to you! Playable Races Humanity The Human race is the youngest of all the races on the continent Superior, reaching the state of a major force over 5,000 years ago. Humanity quickly rose to be the dominate race on the continent, being one of the founding races of the Nova Imperium. However Humanity was also one of the rebellious races that brought the end of the Nova Imperium 800 year reign over the lands of Superior. Humanity is the most well balanced race, being skilled in construction, blacksmith, farming, magic and repopulating. However doesn't excel in any of these unless with decades of experience in a certain craft. Some Humans are born with powerful magical abilities but it takes decades to use it properly. These "Wizards" usually spend their time isolated or with more magically adept races such as the Elven race. Strengths * Extremely willful * Well-balanced in most skills * Extremely adaptive * Experts in war Weaknesses * Little Magical ability * Lust * Frail bodies * Semi-Short life spans High Elves The High Elves were the first dominate race in the world, being blessed with long life spans and strong magical abilities, this however came at the cost of slow re-population and sense of superiority over other "inferior" races. The High Elves was one of the founding races of the Nova Imperium, however most High Elves stayed out of Imperium politics seeing it as inferior. The High Elves swore their themselves to the Emperor of the Imperium which was rumored to be a High Elve-Human mix, after living 800 years with the death of the Emperor, the assassination of the royal family and the civil war the High Elves broke away from the Imperium and once again became isolated. High Elves are a very cultured race believing that it's their position in the world to guide lesser races without directly interfering, this mindset coming from the fact of High Elve immortality. This not to say High Elves cannot die, in fact most High Elves die from wounds, war or disease by the age of 800. As well, High Elves are only limited to having three to four children to avoid over population. High Elves are very narrow minded and set in their ideals of being the watchers and guiders of the Races of Superior, along with their goods becoming sought after with their advanced enchantments and expert craftsmanship. Elvin blacksmiths are only second to the Dwarves and only is superior to Dwarven armor and gear due to enchantments, however in non-enchanted gear, Dwarve blacksmiths are superior. Strengths * Wise * High magical ability * Immortality * High agility Weaknesses * Narrow minded * Superiority complex * Limited birthrate * Slow to action Dwarves The Dwarves are the second oldest race on the continent of Superior, being forcefully subjected by the Nova Imperium by combined forces of Humanity and the High Elves. The Dwarves are the greatest blacksmiths and craftsmen in the world, living inside of mountains and underground in which their craftsmen and blacksmiths had access to the greatest ores. Sadly during the Subjection wars, majority if not all the the Dwarven Mountain cities were destroyed by the Nova Imperium. This displaced the majority of the Dwarven population throughout Superior, with small towns of Dwarves still found in the mountain ranges of Superior. All though superior in strength and craftsmanship compared to the Humans and High Elves the Dwarves were looked down on by the victors of the Subjection wars. The Dwarves were the first race to join in the rebellion that led to the collapse of the Nova Imperium. Now a mass migration of Dwarves head back to their homeland, to rebuild the lost Great Mountain cities that stood as the beacon of Dwarven craftsmanship. Strengths * Very strong * Expert craftsmen and blacksmiths * Adaptive to rough terrain * Faster workers Weaknesses * Stubborn * Semi-short life spans * Low agility * No magical gifts Orks The Orks are the second youngest race behind Humanity, being fueled by war and internal fighting the Orkish population mainly kept to themselves with internal wars. However during the Subjection wars the Orks were displaced, some being captured and turn into servants. Orks are rapid breeders being spawned from spawning pools, with being extremely strong and having knowledge of combat as basic instinct, being created for war. Most knowledge about Orkish culture is lost due to barley any records being kept about them. But it is said they were the biggest threat and one of largest reason that the Nova Imperium fell. Ork weapons and armor may be worse then most other races but this is made up for by the sheer production ability of Orkish blacksmiths being born with the knowledge to create. Strengths * Rapid breeders * Instinct to kill * Thick skin * Very adaptive to terrian Weaknesses * Simple minded * Short life spans * Little agility * Small magical ability